This invention concerns itself with a circuit arrangement for several storage cells which are positioned on the same bipolar memory chip which can be addressed by bit and word lines, and which can have their information content changed by a read-write control circuit through use of the bit lines.
Circuits for large scale integrated bipolar memory chips are generally already developed before the current voltage characteristic of the final storage cell can be determined by measurement techniques. In this fashion the total development time until the functional chips are available can be shortened considerable. Such an approach is, however, risky due to the fact that the drive voltage for the storage cells under certain circumstances might not be adjustable to an optimum value; this is, however, fundamental for the performance data of the integrated circuit memory. In addition, the cell characteristics will vary due to the production process itself even between chips of the same wafer.